Honourable Mention
by Lilac
Summary: O.K, my first Sailor Moon fic. Be easy. It focuses on the Rei/Usagi relationship. Suggested for Rei lovers. O.K? Oh, and a rant. In the english version the cvhanged Chibi Moon, in to Mini Moon! ARG! It's driving me insane! And so are the new voices! God!


O.K, this is my first Sailor Moon fic so if this sucks, don't blame me! Blame....uh..... ::checks around her::: My coffee table! Yeah! That's it! Blame THAT! O.K? This story is basically about the relationship between Usagi and Rei. Not romantically! Just friendshiply! This happens in the Queen Bayrel sega. Oh, and I'm sorry that I spelt Bayrel wrong, but could someone tell me how? Thanks!

d/c: I don't own....ah what the hell? I OWN Sailor Moon! I AM The supreme ruler of all Sailor Moon merchandise! I SEE all of the episodes before you watch them! I butcher them to death so that it can be safe from the ages of 2 and above! I AM DIC!!!!!!!! Unfortunately, ::coughyeahrightcough:: they don't do the dubbing anymore! Aww! I feel so lost! NOT! And I DON'T own Sailor Moon! Ignore the rest before someone sues me!

Usagi sighed as she gazed into the the flame before her. Reis flame. The sacred fire that had never gone out. Never. And yet, it had lost all of the meaning to her. There was nothing left. The flame was useless now. Nothing could be done now. Just because she was too clutzy.

Usagi heard small voices on the other side of the thin, paper-like wall. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she couldn't help it.

"Is she going to be O.K?"

"I don't know.She looks bad. I'm not sure she'll make it."

Usagi closed her ears. She had heard enough.She put her head in her hands as tears started to flow from her eyes. 'Why?' she asked. 'Why Rei?' Her tears increased as the memories flooded back, worse then before. She remembered it. So painfully she remembered it.

******************************************************************************

__

A few hours before......

"Meatball head! If you hork down another ice cream cone you'll turn into one!" Rei said, glaring over at Usagi.  
  
"Sorry Rei!" Usagi glared back. Then started taking a bite out of the ice cream in her left hand, then switched over to the one in her right hand. The Sailor Senshi sweatdropped.

The Sailors had taken the day off, shopping, eating, going to a movie, eating, you know, the basics. Right now they were just walking down the sidewalks, enjoying the fresh air. It was a lovely Saturday afternoon. The sun was high, the birds were singing, and really hot guys were going around without shirts on. Nothing could go wrong. Could it?

Minako frowned over in Ami's direction. "Ami, this is Saturdaaayyyyy!!!! Could you please kindly remove your nose form that book!" Ami looked up.

"Sorry guys! But I have an algebra test on Monday and I have to study if I'm going to get a perfect score." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Um, Ami? I think you've memorized every text book in the school by now. Is it really necessary to study?" Makoto asked. Ami gave no response as she became once again involved with her text book.

"Well, to those of us who aren't study zombies, don't you think it's weird the Negaverse hasn't tried anything in the last week?" Rei asked.

"Who cares?!" Usagi exclaimed. "This is our Holiday!"

"Rei's right. It IS a little weird." Minako agreed. Usagi gave them both glares.

"Come on guys! I mean, enjoy the moment! Live for life and stuff! Why should we have to worry about the Negaverse 24/7? Makoto agrees with me, don't you?" She asked. Makoto shifted uncomfortably, or, at least as much as you could while walking.

"Sorry, but I have to agree. The last time they attacked was last month ago. They should have tried something by now." Usagi sighed.

"Well fine! I'll just go off by myself and have my own fun WITHOUT worrying about Negacreeps!" She declared, turning on her heel and walking away. Everyone sighed.

Suddenly, something went through Reis mind.

Flash

"AHHH!"

Flash

__

"Usagi! Wait!" Rei yelled, running after her. Usagi turned around and stopped.

"Ha! So you.." But before she could finished her sentence, something loud sounded. Suddenly, she was knocked down to the ground by Rei.

"Rei! What are you.." Usagi gasped. "Rei!"

Reis eyes were shut painfully, her raven hair has limp. Her body breath hesitantly, from the pain. Tears came to Usagis eyes as she looked at her fellow Senshi. She was, tranparent. She was as white as a ghost, You could see through her very being.

"Rei..." 

"Ha ha! I've gotten her energy. She had a lot. Queen Bayrel should be very happy." The monster laughed.

"What? What's wrong with Rei?" Makoto hissed.

"That Nega dweeb stole her energy!" Minako growled, glaring angrily up at the monster. The monster itself was transparent, in the shape of a human body.

"C'mon! Let's teach this monster some lessons!" Makoto yelled. "Jupiter Star Power!!!!!" She called out. The rest of the scouts followed suit. Usagi blocked the angry battle cries out, as she looked sadly down at the dying figure in her arms. "Rei" She whispered. And dissolved into _tears._

****************************************************************

If there was one thing Usagi could do, it would to be able to say sorry to Rei. For all the insults tossed around, for all the anger and hurt. But she couldn't. The one thing she wanted to do more then anything in the world, was just out of her reach. And it was her fault. If only she would have thoight about it before she was dead. Did it really take that much just to make her eealize what Rei meant to her? 

Usagi sniffled as her crying was finished. Right now, she didn't care that the scouts had barely gotten out alive, because of her lack of participation in battle. She didn't care that the scouts had almost blown their identities. All she could see right now was her best friend, dead, because of her. Minako had tried to reassure her that it wasn't Usagi's fault, that Rei had saved her on her own will. But she had refused to listen. Usagi knew, deep down that it was true, but for know she would hold the blame.

The last tear trickled down Usagis face as she stared at the fire. The fire of Mars. The essence of Rei. "Goodbye Rei," she whispered. Usagi gasped as the sacred flame slowly dwindled down right in front of her eyes, eventually leaving just twigs of the eternal being.

The fire. The eternal sacred fire of Mars, the very essence of everything about her, was gone.

Suddenly light sliced through the darkness of the room, fresh air mingling with smoke filled particles. Minako entered the room in her kimono, looking down sadly at her friend.

"Usagi," she began, but Usagi simply shut her eyes and tilted her head downwards. "I know." Minako stared at her, sadly. "I'm so sorry Usagi."

"Don't be sorry. Rei died for me. She cared for me that much. Her death was honourable. She would have wanted us to be happy." Usagi whispered. Silence prevailed, as Usgai opened her eyes, and stared down at her knees.

"Just a few more minutes alone, Minako." She commanded. Minako nodded and left the room, leaving darkness in her wake.

After a few mintues, Usagi diverted her gaze to the roof of the temple. 'Thank you, Rei. And I am so sorry. I miss you already. Goodbye.' She then got up, and left the room, joining her friends in remorse.

Slowly the smoke drifted away, running through the house. Yet, with it's last dying breath, it formed letters in the air, before being swept away by a breeze.

'It's O.K, Meatball head :).'

*****************************************************************************

So, how was that? I'm sorry if it sucks and if I brought shame to Sailor Moon! I REALLY am! But that's all I've been doing in the Digimon section, so you guys get your fair share. Oh, and I know that 'Meatball head' is different in the Japanese version, but I was too lazy to spell it! Sorry! Drop me a line on what you thought. Please? Thanks!


End file.
